1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a hybrid gas generator with a pyrotechnic gas generator and a high-pressure vessel where, after having ignited a propellant substance, propellant gases flow out from an opening in a combustion chamber and blow against a sealing disk situated on the high-pressure vessel and opposite the opening and after the sealing disk opens the propellant gases and gas from the high-pressure vessel flow through escape openings into a gas bag.
2. Description of the Related Art
A hybrid gas generator of this kind is known from the U.S. Pat. No. 5,022,674 which describes the opening of the sealing disk for the high-pressure vessel with a shock wave that produces a high pressure. Experiments have shown that the resulting acoustic pressure would have been capable of causing permanent hearing damage to approximately 25% of all persons.
The object of the invention is to provide, in a hybrid gas generator of the type named at the outset, for the sealing disk that closes the high-pressure vessel to open without the occurrence of a high acoustic pressure.